


resolutions of a greater kind

by asexuelf



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Sal Fisher, Coming Out, Fireworks, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Neopronouns, New Year's Eve, New Years, Party, Queer Themes, gays in the woods. gays in the woods. gays in the woods. gays in the, he deserves it, i gave travis a friend because im gay ok, larry and ash make a cameo, no neil and todd because im a monster wearing human skin, nonbinary lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Travis sneaks out of the house to go to Sal's New Year's Eve party.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps, Travis Phelps & Original Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	resolutions of a greater kind

**Author's Note:**

> I ACTUALLY WROTE AND FINISHED A HOLIDAY FIC. I KNOW, I'M SHOCKED TOO!!!!!
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODYYYY!!
> 
> warnings in this fic for slur use :0 they're used all by queer people (and in the case of dyke, is used as an identity or as playful banter), but thought i'd give a heads up for those sensitive to it 💖 travis isnt homophobic, but it does allude to his previous homophobic behavior. he's just come so far! ;w;
> 
> ENJOY! 🎉💖

This was a bad idea.

The sky is beautiful out here away from the city, dark and wide and dusted with a hazy smattering of stars. Anyone could get lost in it - just turn their head back and become hypnotized by the sudden reality of how truly vast that darkness is.

It smells good too, which is surprising. It smells like piney earth from the trees and burning firewood from the bonfire when all Travis had expected was animal shit.

He remembers using that yesterday in his arguments with himself:  _ It'll smell like bear shit and no one will even talk to you because you're an asshole and then you'll go home and get caught and get the shit beat out of you. Don't be an idiot. _

Alas, here he is, being an idiot.  _ Stick to what you're good at _ , and all that, right? He's snuck out before a couple of times, all for stupid reasons, but never for something as dangerous as this.

In the clearing are a bunch of kids from Nockfell High, as well as some people he doesn't recognize. There's a group of people that might be college kids talking to a familiar pigtailed boy as well as the only gay senior in all of Nockfell talking to a couple of people Travis has never seen before. They look highschool age… Maybe they go to a different school?

There's more people too. All of Sal's friends, a bunch of the artsy kids, the weirdos that only dress in black… Dawn's here, which is a little insulting because ze didn't tell him ze was coming, and seems to be surrounded by some other sapphic girls as well.

Travis snuck out of the house to go to Sally Face's _ New Queer's Eve  _ party. A party in the woods. Y'know, for queer kids?

God help him. If that asshole's even listening anymore, that is.

Regardless of God's reception or even existence, Travis runs a hand over his face, takes a deep breath, and says a quick prayer before approaching Sal. Even from behind, he looks adorable. It's relatively warm out, so he's dressed casually in a collared shirt and sweater, his usual blue converse traded out for some boots.

One of the college kids - a cool-looking guy in a wheelchair - waves at him as he approaches, catching Sal's attention. Sal turns around, holding a red solo cup like Travis has seen in movies with what looks like a straw floating in it, and perks up like a spring at the sight of him.

"Hey!" His voice is familiarly muffled through his prosthesis, but nothing could hide how genuinely happy he is to see Travis. "Holy shit, you came!"

"Yeah, yeah." He stuffs his hands in his pockets and tries very hard not to show how flustered and lovedumb he is. "If my dad finds out, I'm in the dirt, Sally Face. This better be a damn good party."

"It's going to be awesome! I'll introduce you to everybody and there are drinks - nothing alcoholic, sorry - and then we're doing fireworks. Real ones!"

His excitement is admittedly pretty infectious. Travis has never seen fireworks, but suddenly finds himself wanting to. "Uh- Cool. That does sound pretty worth it."

"I don't think anybody here will spill to your dad, either. We may not all be the best of friends, but we take care of each other, y'know?"

Travis doesn't know. Again, he finds himself wanting to.

"Anyways, this is my friend and neighbor CJ." Sal gestures to the guy in the wheelchair, then to Travis. "CJ, this is my- um, friend, Travis."

"It's nice to finally meet Sal's um-friend. He talks about you a lot."

Sal becomes still in that way that means he's embarrassed, looking away. Feeling suddenly warm, Travis smiles.  _ He's so cute… _

"He talks about you too." Well, probably. He distantly remembers some talk about some people who live next to- what's his name? Daniel? "I'm not a very good listener, though; what college do you go to?"

CJ uses that as a segway to introduce the other college students with him, so Travis feels like he's already basically winning this party. Not to mention it saves Sal a little grief. Embarrassment seemingly forgotten, Sal relaxes and enjoys the conversation for a while before excusing them both, taking Travis' hand to bring him around to more folks.

He ends up talking to probably every queer in school - most of which are almost comedically shocked to see him. He's kind of well-known for his evangelical homophobia by now; even though he turned over a new leaf last year, people don't exactly forget the guy that spat, "you're going to burn in hell, faggot!" at them as he passed them in the halls.

He mostly rolls with it. Sal has taught him a lot about rolling with the punches. He even gets a few people to laugh with him when he jokes wryly, "Who's the faggot now?"

People don't embrace him with open arms, but they mostly accept his apologies - some even quietly offer their lunch table or a spot at their after-school clubs, should he find himself needing support or community. He won't lie, he gets a little choked up about it. He's been so cruel, but just like Sal, they're all willing to put up with his bullshit a little longer if it means he'll be okay at the end of it. It's a hard pill to swallow, but not a bitter one.

With everything going so well, Sal grows more and more excited about showing Travis off to everybody. And he  _ is _ showing Travis off. He didn't realize it at first, because they've been so shy about the feelings between them and what they do with those feelings, but Sal is very obviously trying to introduce Travis as his boyfriend while  _ not _ introducing him as his boyfriend.

It makes Travis feel a little better about why he came tonight. He finds a new kind of courage and soaks up the sudden feeling of determination. He's still nervous, but now he knows for sure he's going through with it.

Last but not least, Sal drags Travis over to Dawn and hir lesbian crew.

"Oh my God, Travis," Dawn gasps theatrically as they approach. Hir hair is tied up, presenting the undercut ze somehow keeps hidden from hir parents. "You're gay?!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Dawn. The real wonder is that you're here. Don't you live for cock?"

The girls with Dawn look shocked, each jolting back in surprise, and he can feel Sal staring at him with bug eyes through the dark holes in his mask, but Dawn just laughs. "Only yours, babe."

Travis crinkles his nose and cackles back. "Ugh! Fucking gross."

Ignoring their audience, Dawn comes forward and hugs him tightly. "Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming," ze murmurs.

"No big deal. You suck though." He gives hir a kiss on the cheek before pulling away. "You know Sal, Dawn?"

"Distantly." Ze gives him a teasing look, then turns to smile at Sal. "I'm hoping we become better friends, though."

"Me too," Sal says, voice still betraying his wonderment. He looks between Dawn and Travis. "You two are close?"

"Super close. Like, birth control close."

"The fuck does that mean?"

"Sorry, Phelps. If you don't get it, you can't get it."

"Freakin' dyke."

One of Dawn's friends peek out from behind hir. "You called?"

The laughter that follows is loud enough to attract a few eyes (and smiles) from other groups standing around. Sal and Travis stay with Dawn and hir friends for a while, gossiping about their families and complaining about school. It's cool to meet more of Dawn's friends - and even cooler to see hir and Sal getting along. He doesn't get choked up again, but he definitely feels himself smiling way too goofily.

Eventually, though, Travis gets thirsty, his throat sore from overuse after so much conversation, and drags Sal away to get a drink. There really isn't any beer or anything, which Travis finds so shocking he almost wonders if he's having some kind of vivid dream, but they  _ do _ have pineapple soda, which Travis chugs down greedily.

"I didn't know you were friends with Dawn," Sal says lightly. He sounds more curious than surprised now.

Travis shrugs. "Ze goes to my church. I know, shocking - I still expect hir to burst into flames every time we walk into the building. Well, one of us, anyways. We've been kind-of friends for a few years, being the only two gay kids at the service, but we're really close now. Thanks to you."

With his arms behind his back like that, foot turned cutely towards the other, Travis can imagine Sal is blushing. "No way. You're the one that did all the hard parts of changing. I'm just…"

"Just the reason I wanted to change at all."

Sal looks up at him and Travis looks back. His eyes are so damn blue - even the glass one. No way is it fair for a glass eye to hold that much tenderness, that much magnetic kindness. Travis almost can't wait until midnight.

"I-" Sal breathes in shakily, then out, the sound raspy against the inside of his mask. "I've been meaning to talk to you about-"

And then Larry is there. He skids to a stop in the dirt, almost knocking Sal over.

"Oof!" Travis reaches out to catch Sal, but he balances himself and waves him away. "Larry?"

"Sorry, dude. You okay?"

_ No _ , Travis thinks grumpily.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sal waves him off too. "What is it? Are you alright?"

"It's almost time for fireworks, dude! 11:56, man, hell yeah! I'm stoked. Anyways, just making sure I have the okay."

Like a flower in sunlight, Sal bounces up again, excitement suddenly radiating off of him. "Oh, yeah, of course! Man, this is going to be so sick."

"Damn right it is!" And then Larry is gone again, becoming smaller the further away he runs, hands in the air as he shouts out an increasingly distant, "Woohoo!"

Travis shakes his head, ignoring his anxiously turning stomach. "That guy's such a dork."

"Look who's talking."

"Okay, you got me." He turns back to Sal, his face already feeling hot. Too hot. He swallows. "Um- I've actually never seen fireworks. Will you watch them with me?"

"You've never seen fireworks? That's crazy!" Sal takes his hand. "Of course, I'd love to. Come on, let's find a good spot where the sounds won't kill me in this thing."

"Your prosthetic makes sounds louder?"

"Well- No. Maybe? There was a loud sound when… When I got hurt and had to start wearing my mask. So now loud bangs freak me out. And the mask makes it feel kind of claustrophobic, I guess."

Travis squeezes Sal's hand subconsciously, then blushes when he realizes. "...Do you want to take it off? If you want, I won't look."

"...No, that's okay." Sal swallows and looks away. "I think I'll feel safe if I'm with you."

Before Travis can even begin to think of what to say to that, Larry is making a big ruckus - no, scratch that, it's Ashley making the loud sounds. Squinting, Travis can see her behind Larry, banging some stuff together to get everyone's attention.

"HEY, EVERYBODY!" Larry yells. "IT'S TEN SECONDS TO MIDNIGHT! START COUNTING! TEN-"

Everyone counts down excitedly as Larry runs to light the fireworks. When they all shout "ONE!" together, the rockets fly up into the sky and explode into color, but Travis doesn't see them. He doesn't see the people kissing around him. He doesn't see anything. His eyes are clamped shut and his hands on are Sal's shoulders and his mouth is pressed against the smooth ceramic of Sal's prosthetic.

The ceramic is cool, but not cold enough to sting. Travis' hand slides up Sal's shoulder to cup his neck. His pulse is hot and quick under Travis' thumb.

He pulls away, hearing but not seeing the explosive fireworks. People  _ ooh _ and  _ aah _ around them, but Travis has eyes only for Sal.

Sal is staring up at him in complete shock. "You- You kissed me."

"Yeah. I wanna do that all the time. I just finally got my head out of my ass long enough to do it."

A breathy laugh leaves Sal. "You… You kissed my mask."

"Was that okay?" Travis finally lets go of Sal's neck to grab the back of his own, scratching nervously. The other hand slides down Sal's well-worn black sweater to grab his hand. "I didn't want to make assumptions, but I guess I ended up doing that anyways."

"No- I mean,  _ yes _ , of course it's okay. I just… didn't think anyone would ever kiss me." Sal moves his hand and Travis thinks with a shot of fear that Sal is pulling away, but it's just to tangle their fingers together. "I know we haven't really been talking about our feelings."

Travis isn't quite past the most amazing person he's ever known thinking _no would_ _ever kiss him_ , but he follows Sal's lead. "I am kind of an asshole," Travis admits. "But most of that was me being afraid to lose you. You've been a really great friend to me this past year. You're so important to me, Sally."

"You're important to me, too." Sal steps closer, puts his hand on Travis' chest. "I didn't think you'd want me back… I thought maybe I was imagining it."

"You weren't." He kisses Sal again, just to prove it. "You aren't."

"Be with me?"

That pulls a breath from Travis he didn't realize he was holding and he grins like he can't remember ever doing. "Yeah. Yeah, as long as you'll have me."

Sal stands closer, pressing himself tight against Travis to lay his head on his shoulder. "Watch the fireworks with me," he whispers.

Travis obeys willingly. It's his first time seeing them, so he isn't really sure what they're meant to look like, but with Sal's body a warm weight against his own, he can't help but find them beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! HAPPY NEW YEAR! 🎉


End file.
